Against All Odd's
by evilsushi
Summary: Against all odds, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall in love. Will love overcome all obstacles? A story about , truth, beauty, freedom and love. ^_^;;
1. Words So Strong

NOTE: I don't own any of these characters, not even Draco..:sniffle: haha Moulin Rouge is copyrighted by 2oth Century Fox. Harry Potter is Miz Rowling's work..I'm just here to mess around with it. If somethings written in [brackets] that's me, the author, speaking. So I guess it's Authors note? Thanks for the reviews! I re-edited the first chapter, keeping a few suggestions I recieved in mind. Rated PG-13 for language and mild sexual content. haha dont worry! I dont intend to write a demented sex story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione leaned against her pillow and hugged her knees, mummbling under her breath about Malfoy.   
  
"Stupid git...how the hell did he get to be Head Boy...probably the work of Snape. Stupid...Slytherins..."   
  
Hermione wiped a tear with the edge of her shirt and told herself she was a fool to be hurt by Malfoy's words.   
  
*He's called me a Mudblood before. But why does it hurt so much this time?* as she thought about this, more tear's trickled down her cheeks. *look at the brightside Herm, your Head Girl, and..you earned it by being who you are, not by buying your teacher* Forcing a smile through her tears she changed into her PJ's and crawled into her large, new 4-post bed, writing furiously in her diary about her day.  
  
"Oh Drakie!!" *thump* "Oh heh heh heh" *thump*  
  
Her trail of thought was suddenly broken with the high-pitched giggles of Pancy. *A stupid slut and a stupid git, it might work* Hermione giggled. Deciding she had written enough she closed her diary she made an effort to sleep. Closing her lamp, she tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes. Once she did..she picture Harry's beautiful smile and smiled herself. She was going to have a good night sleep, she knew it. But for a long time...Hermione couldnt fullfil that statement. Malfoy kept making Pancy giggle and they kept hitting the wall, causing Herm's to shake a little and making a small but ever so annoying :thump: sound. After about two hours of this, Herm and had enough. She got up and stormed into the bathroom to make an attempt to kick Malfoys door down. The door didnt budge and the thumping and giggling had stopped so Herm gave up and returned to sleep. After some fidighting , she fell into a deep slumber only to awake sweaty and shaking. She had a nightmare. Herm was shaking so much she couldnt comprehend any of the bits and pieces she remembered. All she could hear was the sound of her mother screaming and her father going 'It's all my fault..I let her die in my hands" Hermione thought to herself, this must be what Harry went through. She knew the only person who she could talk to this about was Harry, but it was too late for her to storm into his dorm and wake him up about a silly dream she had, instead she decided to take a warm bath in her new bathroom to calm her nerves.   
  
Jumping out of bed and grabbing a fresh change of undys...she entered the room.   
  
"Good, Malfoy isn't here." she smiled, and ran some water. Adding Muggle Bubble-Soup her grandmother gave her for Christmas. The room soon became warm and inviting. Herm looked around suspiciously before undressing from her clothes. She sighed as she plunged into her bath.   
  
*I can get use to bath's like this* she thought, *these statues are really quite beautiful*, splashing around in the large tub fit for two. *Who in God's name would I bring in with me. Ha like Harry would want to see me like this..*  
  
As she stared at the statue of a snake at he end of the tub, Draco Malfoy wandered his way into her thoughts. Dressed in a white basketball shirt which was 2 size's two big for him and black jeans, sagging a little like the boy's she saw in her neighborhood back home, he looked quite charming. His sleek blond hair wasnt geled back, but short and spiked. His arm's showed muscles. From quidditch Herm thought. He had a seductive smile and his blue-grey eyes sparkled. [hah hah thats me speaking right there, yes the boy-crazy wierdo O..o]  
  
Herm slapped herself across her face. What was she thinking? Draco Malfoy? The boy who made her cry hours ago? *No...I will NOT let myself fall for a scum like him, no matter what good looks he has*. Popping some bubbles she closed her eyes and absorbed the sweet scent of vanilla.  
  
*Crap, my feet feel like prunes. I better get out before I turn into an old lady.*  
  
She knew Malfoy was asleep but she couldnt help but still be cautious. Last thing she needed was for him to storm in on her stark naked. Walking up to the huge mirror at the other end of the room, she combed her hair. Little did she know, that the door on the otherside of the room had creaked open.  
  
Draco sat in his bed staring at Hermione. A angered expression filled his face. *Stupid mudblood. How in the hell did I get into this. Everyone knows SHE'D become Head Girl. Shes a freaking know-it-all ditz* he thought of her and Harry along with Ron standing infront of the whole Main Hall bowing down to him growling for forgivness while he and the whole school laughed and pointed at them. A smerk grew across his face but disapperead when he relaized it was a very stupid and childish thought. Snapping back to his magazine, he flipped through a few more pages and stared at the pictures.*I always remembered the woman had bushy untaimed hair...like a beaver or some rodent.When the hell did it become straight?* Wrinkling his nose he returned to his Quidditch magazine. The scent of Hermione's bath slowly slithered into his room and ungulfed him. *Damn..smell's good...is the stupid prat done yet, i have to shower and I'm tired of sitting here in a towel* he continued to frown as he flipped through the remander pages of his magazine. Bored, he threw it into the corner where a small collection of things Pancy had sent him lingered. Apperently Draco scratched out her face in all the pictures and threw her love-letters into the rubbish. Getting up, he strut towards the door. It was Draco's personal self-esteme raiser. Before barging in on the half-naked Herm. He brushed his hair back and re-did his towel, pulling it a bit lower. [wa ha ha ha ha! XD]  
  
Hermione decided to change her shirt, rushing in her room and grabbing a tanktop she rushed back in and started to remove her nightgown. She had just pulled it over her sopping hair when she heard a voice.Shocked she covered her chest with her shirt and hurled around to find Draco Malfoy half naked leaning against a statue. When Draco relaized Hermione was changing he was shocked and couldnt help but notice her.  
  
"GAHH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE MALFOY!!! YOU DIRTY SCUM! I THOUGHT YOU HAD PANCY FOR THIS...GET OUT!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Sorry you stupid Mudblood, how the blasted hell was I suppose to know were changing!" Draco yelled back, covering his eyes with his hand.   
  
Hermione pulled her shirt over her head as quickly as she could and sneered "You can have the bath to yourself Malfoy, I have better things to do" and with that said she made her way to her room. "Night, hope the bed bugs bite you to death".  
  
"Night Mudblood, hope Riddle comes and visits you" Draco hissed after her.   
  
"Stupid know it all bitch" he cursed under his breath, narrowing his eyes on the door Herm just closed. *Why am I always so cruel to her?*  
  
"What the hell am I thinking..." he slapped himself across the face and continued with his shower. "Damn Granger." he mummbled, looking at the red mark he made across his own face. *I never noticed how much Grangers changed since Year One. She's gotten taller, skinnier, and defintally prettier. Damn it, look at me..Father would have my head if he heard me*  
  
Hermione had trouble sleeping. Her mind filled with thoughts, questions and emotion's she had ever felt before. *Why am I doing this? I can't like him. He's an evil bastard. I like Harry...and he likes me* she said finally.  
  
Still sleeping and dreaming about Draco, Hermione was suddenly awaken with the scent of pepermint. She lay in bed, indulging in the smell of Draco and finaly came to her scences and changed. Not bothering to shower since she just did not but a few hours ago she waited until she heard Draco's door slam and entered. Running a comb through her hair and throwing on some lip gloss and eyeliner, she made her way to the Great Hall.   
  
As she entered, no one budged and everyone continued on eating and chatting. Only 4 people noticed her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny waved and smiled. Hermione waved back and started walking their way. The fourth peson was Draco. His eyes fell on her as he ate his muffin. Slightly choaking at the sight of her. He collected himself and continued on talking about Quidditch to Goyle.   
  
"Morning 'Mione!" the three said in unison. Hermione laughed and took a seat next to Ginny and across from Harry. Harry's legs twitched uneasily as Herm crossed her legs, causing him to go slightly pink. Ron on the other hand was always blushing when Herm sat down. Ginny just rolled her eyes and began asking Hermione about EVERYTHING.   
  
"How was your first night sleeping next door to Malfoy" she said with pitty in her voice.  
  
"Not that bad..but I couldnt help but notice...." she trailed off after noticing Harry and Ron were following her every word. "I'll tell you later Ginny" she said wih a glance to the boy's. Ginny nodded and continued with her toast.   
  
"Why cant you tell us?" asked Ron, annoyed.  
  
"It's girl talk...best we dont listen. Doubt we'd understand Ron" said Harry twisting his mouth a little. Herm made a small laugh and as she scanned the Great Hall, her eyes met with Draco's. Quickly blinking moving her head down, she continued on her way.   
  
For a long time...nothing unusual happened. Hermione went to her class's and did well in all minus potions. No interaction with Malfoy. She was pleased she was over him. Halloween was rolling by and she dreaded this with all her heart. All prefects and the Head Boy and Girl had to wander the school as mini-Mrs.Norris's. You had a partner. When she was in her 5th year, she wondered the second floor with Ron. But as Head Girl...she knew she would have to go with Head Boy. Soon it was offical. Professo Snape pulled them aside during double-potions.   
  
"Granger, Malfoy you two will be making sure the 5th floor is in good condition. After you've eaten Dumboldore wants you to report to the staircase and you two will be walking up with the 5th year prefects. Do i make myself clear? Your shift ends at midnight. That is all"  
  
"God damn it" muttered Draco as he got out.   
  
"We have to make the best of this...so...nothing funny Malfoy" said Hermione, looking towards the bright side. She couldnt find any.   
  
"Whatever Mudblood. I have quidditch...see you in the bathroom" he said flashing his pearly-white teeth and wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione stood there and stared at him as he walked away, his black robe billowing behind him.   
  
"Common Mione..we have DADA with Lupin" said a sudden voice. She turned around to find Harry and Ron. Snapping ut of daydream mode, she ran to them, glad she had two great friends.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WoW! haha i'll get to writing the next chapter soon, since people seem to like it. ^___^;; Thanks for the reviews! 


	2. Actions Are Worth More Than Words

Note: I dont own any of these characters, not even Draco! :sniffle: Moulin Rouge is copyrighted by 2oth Century Fox and Harry Potter belongs to Miz Rowling. Anything in brackets is authors note. This chapter gave me some creeps after I worte it. I have some trouble writing romantic scenes...so..help me! haha.   
  
Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! First chapter, I had some trouble with my stupid computer :grumbles: Hope you guys like my story! haha I had fun writing it. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Halloween feast was as magnificent as any other. The decoration's still amazed the 7th years. Hermione happily finished her dinner and bid her friends good-bye as she made her way to the staircase with a 5th year girl who had long brown hair and a smashing smile.  
  
"Poor 'Moine..having to walk around for 4 hours with that bastard Malfoy" Ron said, worried about his friend.   
  
"Dont fret Ron, she's smart. She'll be fine" Harry assured him and they continued stuffing their mouths with as much food as possible.   
  
Little by little, the prefects got there and finally Malfoy did. Hermione had dressed up a bit for the feast. Her hair was partly put up and smelling like sweet perfume. She put on some light orangish-yellow eyeshadow and a light pink lipstick, her eyelash's long and deep with mascara.   
  
"Might as well get this overwith" she said, turning around and walking.  
  
Malfoy followed her, still not believing what he saw. She wore a mini black skirt under her robes and as she sped infront of him, he saw flash's of her long legs. Admiring her from top to bottom he slowed down and eventurally had to run a distance to catch up.   
  
*Whoa, Hermione looks really hot, I never thought she could have a sexy side to her. Shit what am I thinking?*   
  
Hermione had changed alot since her first year at Hogwarts, Draco wasnt the only who noticed. Suddenly, the shy know-it-all became the center of attention and desire. Most guys from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were madly in love with Hermione, only people who found her new look unattractive we're Dean and to everyones surprise, Ron.Hermione's bushy brown hair was no longer curled and untaimable, but straight and slick. She gave herself a new haircut that framed her face. It was lightly layered with a touch of almond highlights.Having matured a bit since her younger times, she tried despritally to hid her new lady-like figure and found it hard. One way or another, she would catch the eye of some guy.   
  
"No funny idea's Malfoy, I dont feel like jinxing you tonight" snapped Hermione noticing he was staring at her.  
  
"Whatevvver you say Granger" replied Draco, still mezmorized by Herm. They turned a corner and stopped when they heard the breaking of glass. Herm and Draco looked at eachother and ran towards the noise, wands ready.   
  
"God damn...I ran just to find nothing" cursed Draco, sticking his wand back into his robes and turning around. There shift was boring and meaningless. They didnt speak to eachother but often shot glances and only turned away when the other noticed. The Clock ran midnight and together they made their way to the Head Dorm.   
  
.: A Few Hours Ago:.  
  
Dean made his way up the stairs, one arm around Neville, another arm over Ginny.Clutching a bottle of Butterbeer in his hands. He swayed around, oviously drunk. Neville was trying despritally to get Dean up the stairs. He was afraid he'd get introuble, for Neville had far too many incidents with teachers that resulted in detention for him. They had made it up their 4th flight of stairs when Dean stumbled backwards, causing his bottle to crash to the ground. Ginny and Neville exchanged horrified looks and ran up to Gryffindor Tower, dragging Dean behind them.   
  
.:End:.  
  
On the ground lay a puddle of Butterbeer. Hermione was wearing black platforms and well, you do the math. High-heels + water = tumble and fall.   
  
"Oh crraaaaapppppppppp" Hermione screamed as she slid backwards and down the stairs.   
  
"Holy shit Granger!" yelled Draco.   
  
Hermione crashed into Draco and sent them both down the stairs. Herm landed with an "Oof" and Draco landed with an "Argh" onto of her. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She held her breath as he edged closer. She thought he was going to kiss her so she tightened her lips, reluctent to let his tongue enter her mouth.*No..he cant use me, he wont..I wont let him!* Draco knew what he was doing, he had easily seduced many girls in his history. He leaned forward, breathing on her. He stopped before he touched her lips and turned his head to his left, giving her ear one flick and whispered, "You know you want me..I can smell your lust..."  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy" Hermione spat.   
  
"Then pinch me, I must be dreaming." Hermione gave Draco a hard kick against his leg." Oh shit, I didnt think you acturally would."  
  
"You dont know enough about me Malfoy to determine that." she growled," Now get the hell off me!"  
  
"Make me Granger." Draco breathed, grasping her wrist's and putting them over her head and pushing them against the cold, hard ground. Hermione struggled with all her might, kicking and fidigiting. But Draco was strong, and held a tight grip over her. The more she tried, she would fail and the larger his grin grew.   
  
"And Ron started to giggle like a girl, it was oh my god!!" Lavender gasped at the sight of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I didnt mean to walk in on you. We'll go now..common Pav" Lavendar whispered at Parvati.  
  
"Yes...you did interrupt something good. Now go on your way so we can continue with our...business" Draco grinned.   
  
"Sorry Herm..and err Draco. Give us details later?"Lavender said, winking at a horrified Hermione.   
  
Pavatli and Lavendar walked away, shooting glances and giggles at the two.   
  
"Why the HELL did you do that for Malfoy?!", she hissed. "You know there is nothing between us. There isnt and there never WILL be. If you dont get off me this instant I will be forced to hex you into bits then your bits into bits. You stupid Son of a Bitch!". Hermione blushed, quite embarassed to be found by the two most gossipish girls in school in a very very suspicious position with Malfoy.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince Granger. Me or youself?" Draco edged forward, closer. Breathing heavily down Hermiones neck. *Even his BREATH smells like heaven!* Hermione swooned in her mind, as she shapped back to relaity, she found him dangeriously close to her."Granger, you know you want me and I wont admit I dont want you. Hate me or love me, either way, your thinking about me. And eventurally you will see me the way I see you."  
  
"And how do you see me Malfoy?" said sharply," A stinkin' mudblood?"  
  
"No, blood doesnt matter to me. When I see you. I see a challenge. Thats exactly what I'm looking for. A challenge."  
  
"So I'm just something your going to use to amuse yourself? You tasteless worm!!Get off me NOW!" Hermione hissed.   
  
"The only way to free yourself is to pay a fee Granger." Draco smiled.   
  
"What is it Malfoy, I want you OFF me!" she demanded.   
  
"A kiss Granger. A kiss will get me off you and stop me from doing anything else." whispered Draco, his knee's rubbed against her hips roughly.  
  
*No, I wont kiss him! NO i cant. But what if someone else comes, He's getting really close and my shirts riding up, oh what will people think of me! I have to, to avoide further complications*  
  
With that said, Hermione started to place light kiss's along his neck. Dracos grip on Hermione quickly losened as she made her way to the crook of his neck. She kept going, until eventurally she reached his chin, her hands clutching his hair and her thumbs rubbing the back of his ears in circles. Suddenly she began so suck on his lowerlip, causing him to let out a long moan that sounded more like a grunt.Catching him off-guard, Hermione wrapped her legs agross his waist and with a sudden jerk, she had the upper hand. Draco was now on the floor, at her mercy. Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at his chest.  
  
"There, now if you ever try that again..I wont be spare your life" glared Hermione, getting up and walkign away. "Night Malfoy"   
  
"Back at you Granger" yelled Draco, sitting up, uterly shocked at what Hermione just did. His hand touched across his neck and eventurally his lip, now a bit swollen and colored pink. His fingers felt sticky and smelled like some tropical fruit. His hair felt warm, and his ear's going red with either embarassment or from the heat of Hermione's fingers.  
  
*Wow, that was..wow. Grangers experienced? Wonder who...oh I'm going to like this task, I'm going to like it very very much.*  
  
Hermione got in and sat on her couch. *What did I just do...did I just, KISS DRACO MALFOY? AND DID HE LIKE IT? Oh god this is getting out of hand, but he's so hot..I really cant help it... OH SHIT I gotta stop this!!!*  
  
She looked at the empty room, Draco's words playing through her mind. Suddenly, she felt very lonely. Deciding to check up on her friends back in the Gryffindor Tower, she got up and rushed over.   
  
Climbing in, she saw her best friends sitting together playing cards and just as happy to see her as she was to see them.   
  
"Moine!" yelled Harry jumping up.   
  
"Hey! Do you three want to see my new room?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure!" said Ron, a gleme in his eyes.  
  
Together the four of them made their way to the Head dorm and all gasped as they came in. Hermiones bed was almost twice as big as her old one and it had its own cozy fireplace." I even have a dinner table " she said laughing.  
  
"How about some tea?" she asked, reaching into her cupboard.  
  
"Sure Mione!" said Harry with a kind smile.   
  
"Can I look at your bathroom" Ron said curiously.   
  
"Sure, go ahead"   
  
"Herm its locked"  
  
"Oh..then Draco's probably in there then"  
  
"You two share a bath?!" said Harry surprised.  
  
"Yah, only downer." Herm forced a smile.   
  
"If he pulls anything funny Mione just tell us, we'll deal with the slug" Ron said trying to pull his chest forward to look buff, but only made Ginny spit her tea and crack up.   
  
"Who are you calling a slug Weasly?" came a cold voice that made everyone jump.   
  
"Three guess's who" Harry said cooly, getting up and feeling for his wand.   
  
Ginny looked at Draco and her jaw dropped cuasing some of her tea to spill on herself. Hermione kept to herself and tried not to stare at him. Draco oviously just finished a shower because he was in only a towel again leaning in the door frame drying his hair. Ginny was admiring Draco's new body. Hogwarts uniforms made it hard to tell what the opposite sex looked like, and for that, Hermione was glad.   
  
"This isnt fair, two armed wizards against one who'se not even in clothes none the less with a wand" Draco said smoothly, like ice rolling off his tongue."If you want a proper duel I'll be more than happy to teach you a few pointers." he said, grinning.   
  
"Shut it Malfoy, who invited you anyhow?" snapped Ron, putting his new wand away. He remebered what had happened in his 2nd year when he tried to jinx Malfoy and Ron didnt want to have to throw up huge slugs again.   
  
"No one did, I just came to see what all this noise was."  
  
"Would you like some tea Draco.." Hermione asked, making Harry and Ron turn around and stare at their friend.   
  
"I made too much. It's lemon tea. If you want some go ahead and pour yourself a cup" said Hermione placing 5 gold goblets on her table and took one herself.   
  
"err..Thanks for the offer Granger...but I must decline. I'm drained from todays activities, I think I'll just sleep now." raising an eyebrow Draco stared at Hermione.   
  
Herm didnt look at him but continued to sip her tea and stare blankly at her feet.   
  
The room became silent and Ginny noticed somehting happening between Hermione and Draco, Ginny stared at Draco's well-toned upperbody and Draco soon noticed her. Wiggling his eyebrows, he walked into his room and closed the door.   
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry, confused and slightly greatful he didnt have to drink tea with Draco.   
  
"I dont know..." Hermioen said quietly, placing her goblet on her desk then tipping over onto her bed. Ginny began to squeal insanly.  
  
  
  
"HEM! YOU LUCKY LITTLE WITCH!!" she yelled laughing and throwing a pillow at her.   
  
"What the heck are you talking about Gin??" Hermione asked, puzzled. Ginny put on a cold, Malfoy like face and wiggled her eyebrows, making Hermione spit her tea and giggle insanly with her.   
  
"OOH! haha Well I dont know..... " she trailed off.   
  
"What in the world are you two talking about?" questioned Ron.   
  
"I told you..'Girl Talk', curse of the Gods" Harry said, shaking his head.   
  
The four of them engaged in deep converstaion about everything from Lord Voldy to Quidditch.   
  
"That reminds me!" Hermione said loudly, shocking Ron and Harry.She ran to her drawer and pulled out five brown packages. "Happy Birthday Ron, I'm a bit late but..."   
  
"No worry's Mione. Thanks" flashing Hermione a smile. She looked around and gave Ron hug.Ron blanked out for a bit before hugging her back.  
  
Herm turned to Harry and his sparkling eyes twinkled at her." Here you go Harry" she placed a rather light and thin box in his lap. Hesitating she bent over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, making Harry go bright red."Thanks Hem" Harry replied, getting up and grabbing Hermione in a large and very firm hug. Time seemed to stop for Hermione, it was all too good until Ron cleared his throat.   
  
"Oh..sorry Hem." Harry said going pink. He let go and sat down getting odd glances from Ron.  
  
"It..its.nothing Harry...dont worry worry about it" Hermione blushed and handed Ginny one of the last packages. "Here Ginny, i thought you might like some muggle makeup. It's easier to apply that Magical Makeup. "   
  
"Thank you Hem!" getting up and giving her a hug. Hermione made her way back to her drawer and placed the last two packages back inside.   
  
"We should get going...see you tomorrow Moine!" said Ron, getting up with Ginny.   
  
"Bye Hem! Harry arnt you comming?"   
  
"Umm...go on I want to ask Hermione something."  
  
"Alright, lets go Gin" Ron and Ginny left leaving Harry with a very shocked Hermione.   
  
"What did you want to talk about Harry?" she questioned, feeling very awkward.   
  
"I..I.." without another word said he threw his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes. Hermione was speachless. It felt good in Harry's arms. She didnt know what to do but place her arms around his. For awhile the room was silent, all Hermione heard was the deep breathing of Harry. He was much taller than her but they fitted eachother perfectly. Hermione knew why Harry had stayed. She and Harry had secretly been going out for a while. Since the end of their 5th year. He hugged her and lowered his head, wanting to kiss Hermione but he knew better. They had made an agreement that if this didnt work out, that she valued their friendship over their love. But he wanted Herm too much then and blindly promised her. Things had gone on well for two years, Ron still had no clue.   
  
"You smell different.." he whispered  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, a bit embarassed.   
  
"You smell like a guy, sorta..mintish musky smell.."  
  
"Oh...I don't know, maybe its you?" she said, lifting her robes up and sniffing them. *Hey, Harry's right..it does smell different kinda..oh my god I smell like Draco*   
  
"Well, that doesn't really matter. I just want to tell you that I'm ready..." he whispered  
  
"Ready for what??" Herm asked, slightly scared he was getting bad thoughts.   
  
"Ready to tell the world that I love Hermione Granger with all my heart"  
  
Hermione felt tears of happyness roll down her face. Harry loved her and she loved Harry. Everything felt right. He tightned his hold around Herm and bend his head down. Hermione knew he wanted to kiss her. He edged forward, closer....closer...closer until finally they could taste eachothers breath. Suddenly Hermione turned her head to the side. Harry took notice of this and straighted himself. Deciding to kiss her softly on her forehead he let go and began taking the long walk to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Everyone left and Hermione ran hot water, not bothering to add bubbles, she undressed and jumped in. *Harry still wants to go out...thats...great. but what about Draco. i cant help my feelings towards the evil git.* Taking a large breath she slid under the warm water. Finally running out of air she emerged up and decided to come out. She took a towel and looked over at Malfoy's door. It was shut and she changed, relieved. Blow drying her hair with a simple spell she changed into her PJ's in the saftey of her room and slunked into bed falling asleep almost suddenly.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
heh heh heh first touchy-feely scene between Draco and Hermione. YAY! haha going to upload chapter 3 soon. review if you please! 


	3. Some Secrets Revealed

NOTE: I do now own any of the characters, Harry Potter is copy righted by Miz Rowling and Moulin Rouge is copy righted by 2oth Century Fox. Thanks to my faithful readers! I'll try not to let you down too much :laughs: have fun with this chapter. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up to foggy weather, Hermione never saw what was comming. She thought her life was good. She was Head Girl and she had a full time committed-absouletly hot boyfriend. She got up and dressed happily, entering the Great Hall. She walked up behind Harry and heard something that brought her to tears. Dean, Neville, Ron and her one and only were talking over breakfast.   
  
Dean asked Harry " So...what do you think of Hermione Granger?"  
  
"What do you mean Dean?" snapped Ron.  
  
"Do you like Herm?" Neville asked Harry.  
  
"No...of corse I dont. What have you smoked Neville, Hermione's one of my best friends. I would never even think of dating her. I only see her as a friend, nothing more"   
  
"Harry your lying, I know you are." scolded Neville, everyone in Gryffindor knew that Neville fancied Hermione. Ron did too, but he grew over it when he started going out with Lavender.   
  
"What in the hell are you talking about, I really dont know what all you idiots see in her. She's not that pretty, bit of a beaver isnt she? An ugly broad in other words, and quite frankly a bit of a know-it-all."  
  
Hermione took one good look at Harry and ran off crying. She didnt understand why she kept running..and kept crying. She didnt know where she was going. All that was on her mind was Harry.   
  
*Why is he still afraid to tell his friends about us? Did he really mean what he said?? Had what he said last night all been a lie?*   
  
Feeling her heart being riped apart and thrown on the floor, she closed her eyes and sat down in a corner.She knew Harry and her didnt want anyone to know about their relationship, but seeing that he was still reluctent to tell his best friends for the past 6 years about them made her think.   
  
*If he doesnt want to tell people then he doesnt want to make a comitment*   
  
Sobbing uncontroably, she sat their and cried her heart out until she heard footsteps. Quickly wiping the hot tears from her face, she looked up.   
  
"Granger...what are you doing here?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione and her face puffy and red.   
  
"No...Nothing MALFOY.."she snapped, she was lying. It wasnt nothing, she felt hurt. She needed conforting but she didnt want to find it in Draco.   
  
"It doenst seem like nothing."   
  
"What would you know? You and your pure-blood crap. How would you know what a MUDBLOODS feeling???" Herm felt heartless and cold.   
  
"Are you stil caught up on that pureblood, mudblood shit? Haven't I told you I dont believe in that crap. Plus, it's ovious you've been hurt."  
  
"Is..is it :sniffle: that ovious?"  
  
"Well...I've had my share heartache's. I almost killed myself once...." he trailed off and stared at his feet.Hermione never knew Draco had been hurt..and wanted to do the samething she did. He raised the sleve of his left hand revieling 2 long scar's across his wrist.  
  
"It was no use for me..sitting in the dark and crying. I wanted someone to comfort me above all things and I never got that." he said, his twinkling blue-grey eyes where dark and foggy. Hermione looked in them and saw pain and sorrow. Sufering and above all love. She never knew Malfoy could feel love or compasion towards anyone.   
  
"Common..up on your feet." he said with a sweet concerning tone in his voice, his hands heaved her up.Getting up slowly she walked with Draco to their dorm.   
  
"You can go in an change. Knock threetimes on your bathroom door when your ...ready" Draco said, remembering their bathroom accident. He got into his own room and crashed into bed. Flattening his hair he sprayed some of his peperment aftershave and sat by his bathroom door.   
  
Hermione whipped her tears and quickly changed into her PJ's, she didnt feel like talking to Malfoy, all she wanted to do was sleep her life away.   
  
Draco sat by his door and waited for Herm to knock all night. After about 3 hours he gave in, hurt, and went to bed.   
  
*I would be mad at any girl who stood me up like that...but I'm not and this is Mudblood Granger I'm talking about...somethings funky. I dont need this crap* he thought, slipping into bed.   
  
Hermione became bitter and isolated herself from everyone. She woudlnt even talk to Ginny. t seemed like she never talked outside of class. And even in class she didnt always shoot her hand up once the question was asked. It suprised everyone...something was wrong and Harry could feel it.  
  
"Hermione...damn it talk to me" Ginny yelled after Hermione in the hall.   
  
"Go away Ginny..I dont want to talk to you, or Ron..or even Harry." she hissed.   
  
"Hermione! I need to talk to you"   
  
"What Ginny!?" she yelled turning around agrivated.   
  
Harry stood behind Ginny with a worried expression on his face. Herm froze and stared at him, her heart beat fast and her hands became sweaty, she wanted to turn around and run again but her feet we're stuck and didnt respond to any of her insane orders.   
  
"Hermione are you mad at me?" asked Harry, his green eyes were filled with sadness. He tried to walk forward and hold her hand, but was afraid she might jinx him.Everyone knew if Hermione's parents were not Muggles, she could have very well been in Slytherin because she knew every hex, jinx, and spell known to the wizarding world. She could kill someone with a blink of an eye. Thank God she has self control.   
  
"I'm fine Potter, just leave me alone will you." turning around she swolled her tears and broke off in a run only to crash into someone, sending them to the ground. Hermione opened her eyes and found herself crueled ontop of Malfoy.   
  
"Blood Hell mudblood you really need to stop crashing into me" said Draco getting up and smoothing out his hair.   
  
*What the hell is this. This feeling inside. When I look at Granger, i feel..I feel like I'm in love. Oh snap out of it Draco, shes a mudblood and your a Malfoy. It wasnt ment to be*  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, I havnt been myself lately" she broke off  
  
"No...Granger you hvn't. I saw you tell your beloved Potter away"  
  
"Dont say his name.." she snarled  
  
"Why not Granger?" he question her.  
  
"Because I feel angry when you do.." she said slowly. Her hatred for Harry made Draco's heart suddenly lurch.*She hates Potter?? Holy shit, I never thought I'd see the day when Granger and ScarHead hated one-another*   
  
Draco started at Hermione in a new light. Her hair was flowing down her back and her face held a dark expression. He figured it was because Harry hurt her, but it was refreshing to see her him the way he did. Suddenly, he couldnt hold his feelings back. His heart was thumping insanly inside his chest. Slowly he walked towards Herm. She stepped back until she found herself trapped in a corner, unable to move or speak, she looked up and started at Malfoy. He looked down at Hermione, feeling a sudden urge to touch her lips. But a little bit of him fought it back. She noticed he was getting close and looked at her feet.   
  
*I'm close to my door..maybe I can run for it* Hermione wrinkled her nose as Draco put his hands against the wall, above her sholders, putting her in a cage.  
  
Hermione looked up again and stared deep into his eyes feeling a queasy feeling in her stomach, she licked her lips dry lips and wipped her sweaty hands against her robes.Not noticing Malfoy was looking at her with all eyes. Suddenly feeling her cheeks boil she turned and looked down at her feet again, shuffling them a little to the right.   
  
"Granger...tell me. Did ScarHead hurt you?"Draco whispered into Hermiones ear, making her twitch and shudder with his every word.   
  
"Potter is dead to me.." she croaked hoarsly feeling tears flood down her face.   
  
Draco stared at her, putting on the first signs of affection Hermione had ever seen, he wiped her tears with his robes. He crept closer and put his mouth against her ear.  
  
"Are you still afraid of listening to that little voice in your heart, the one telling you that I'm the one? Why are you so afraid Granger, tell me why?..."  
  
"Why? Because, you've been a complete jerk, asshole and a bastard to me for 6 years. You made my life miserable, brought me to tears. How is this year any better? How does a kiss change all of that? Plus..you're known to be..." Hermione stopped talking, feeling her face go pink,"known to be a bit..fast in relationships."  
  
"Are you afraid of losing the last shard of your childhood?" he chuckled. Hermione swallowed the large lump in her throat and nodded slowly." Believe me I'm not ready to lose it either. I dont want to have sex with you Hermione, I want to make love."  
  
"Whats the difference? Isnt 'making love' just a blander term for sex?" she spat.   
  
"No, their's a difference. Having sex is like closing your eyes and trusting your horomones, not your smarts or instinct. Making love is spending time together, meaning it when you say 'I love you', enjoying each others company. I suppose the ending result could be sex... but there could be no physical contact invoved Granger.." He was stopped as Hermione put her finger against his mouth.   
  
"Stop Malfoy...I dont need lies. I dont need people putting ideas and hopes into my head. I dont need this." she turned away..flustered.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and backed away from her. He stared at her in disbelief and began walking for his door.  
  
"Wait..Draco" said Hermione reaching after him.   
  
*Stupid Granger, I hvnt met a single woman who'se turned me down before. And to think I found her attractive for a split-second*  
  
Whirling around, he snapped at her. "What do you want Gran-"  
  
Draco never managed to finish his sentence. What happened next left him speachless. A blink of an eye before, he was turning around, preparing to snap at the woman who just told him off. And with another, he felt someones face touching his, someone's hands clutching his head and pulling him closer,someones nose against his, he was lip-locking with a very nervious Hermione.   
  
*Holy shit! Is she KISSING ME? Oi I've been dreaming about this for a long time, and it's finally happening. Jesus did i just ADMIT that I've been waiting to kiss the Mudblood?*  
  
*OH LORD SAVE ME! AM I REALLY KISSING DRACO MALFOY? THE HOTTEST GUY AT HOGWARTS? THE SAME GUY WHO'SE MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE? This ISNT happening. no..no..no...Oh this has to be a nightmare. I'm going to wake up soon and relaize this is all fake. Oh well..might as well savor it while I can, he is bloody sexy. Plus how hard can it be to kiss a guy? I've seen millions of movies,it cant be THAT hard right? I watch people do it all the time... maybe I can even pop my foot like in the movies!*[ If you've seen The Princess Diarys, you should know what I mean =P]  
  
*It's been awhile...and she hasn't slapped me, maybe this means she likes me!*  
  
*Oh god, kissing is alot easier said than done. I cant breathe, and I can feel his teeth, argh I'm positive I'm doing this wrong. And my stupid foot wont pop!*   
  
::Few More Moments::   
  
*Oh Merlin, I think I'm going purple from lack of air...I have to let go before I....* Suddenly , Hermione let go of Draco and fell against the stone wall behind her, sliding to the floor slowly. Draco quickly reacted and caught her before she crashed onto the ground.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione...wake up...Hermione common, wake up!" Draco whispered, lightly hitting Hermione's rosey cheeks with his pale hand.   
  
*God, she seems so heavy. I should sit down, her shoe's are digging into my leg.*  
  
Draco sat down and slowly placed Hermione in his lap, her head resting on his sholder.  
  
*Granger looks awfully pretty this close. Her face looks so smooth and soft, just like her lips.*  
  
Draco brushed the stray hairs from her face and began slowly tracing his finger down her cheek-bones, then her nose, her lips and eventurally her chin and neck. After about 10 minutes, Draco gave up and decided to leviate Hermione to the Hospitle Wing incase something serious happened.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered and Hermione's limp body slowly rose about 4 feet into the air. Draco stood behind her and began walking towards the ward.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YaY! They kiss!! Corse I had to make Mione pass out! i think its one of my worse chapters, but it's to set the couple up so...haha..what'll happen next? :raises eyebrow: :snickers: 


	4. Draco the Poet

NOTE: I do not own any of these characters! Harry Potter is copy righted by Miz Rowling and Moulin Rouge is copyrighted by 2oth Century Fox, I'm just here to amuse myself. Thanks for all the readers! I hit a very very large and stiff brick wall called writer's block. so this chapter maybe a bit..urgh. Oh and I've tried to cut down on the swearing...I noticed what a potty mouth I have. o^_^o  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had walked about 100 feet when he suddenly stopped.   
  
"What in the world am I doing? It's going to take me DAYS to get her to the Hospitle Wing, I might as well just take her to her room" Draco slowly turned around and continued back to his room.   
  
"Serpensortia" he whispered to the old woman gaurding his door. She nodded polietly and swung open. It was quite a task, getting Hermione through the small portrait hole, after many trys, Draco gave up and decided to just carry her in. Gaining a few suspicious glances from the portrait, he eventurally got both himself and Herm in.   
  
*Well, I might as well first place her on my bed so I can see if her door's open* Draco thought, kicking his shoes off and treding across his room.   
  
"There" He siad happily, placing Hermione on his own 4-post bed. *She's really pretty when she sleeps..too bad she fainted, I coulda had some fun. Well..I cant just leave her like this, I should see if her door's open. Then I could place her in her own room for the night*  
  
Draco walked to Hermione's bathroom door and turned the nob, getting no results.   
  
*Blasted, she must have locked the door. Must get my want out then.*  
  
"Alohomora" Draco pointed his want at the door. No reaction.Again and again he tried, no results.   
  
*Bloody hell! The woman must have put a spell on the door. Guess she's stayingin my room tonight. Probably wont be too thrilled in the morning* Draco wrinkled his nose as he walked back into his room. Draco fell into his large couch and stared at Hermione for awhile, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I should at least get her comfortable." Draco sighed, getting up and sitting down beside Herm. He took off her shoes and threw them aside. Then took off her robe and placed it on the chair. He was amazed how easily her outer wear came off. It was almost like she was awake and turning so he could take them off. Eventurally, Hermione was lying peacefully on Draco's bed in her white blouse and her grey skirt. Draco pulled his blankets up to her sholders and happily tucked her in.   
  
*She is quite pretty...maybe I should tell her...tell her how long I've liked her. I guess she has to have some feelings for me right? She did kiss me earlier tonight. But there's my damned father and Pancy..the stupid ugly frog. Not to mention Potter and Weasly. This isnt going to be easy..*  
  
Draco returned to his couch and decided to do some reading, pulling out a small paperback book titled "A Story About Love" he made himself a hot cup of tea and read for hours.   
  
"Wow its 3 AM already? Bloody hell I should get to sleep..we have school tomorrow." he yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands sleeply.   
  
"Now where am I suppose to sleep...I guess I could sleep next to her, my bed's defintally big enough. Okay that works. Better get dressed then." Draco undid the tie on his robes and threw them aside. Throwing his slackers off, he took off his shirt.   
  
*I'm in only my boxers..I hope the woman wont snap. I cant sleep in anything else*  
  
.:Meanwhile Draco's undressing:.  
  
Hermione tossed happily on Draco's bed, unaware it was his. She had a dream, more of a flashback to the beginning of her 6th year. Getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. She was sitting happily on her trunk, waving fare-well to her parents and waiting for Ron and Harry. The sun shone brightly and there was a light breeze. Hermione was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a long white skirt that came past her knee's. Crossing her legs, she smoothed her long pigtails out and stared at the door, almost counting down the seconds until her friends arrived.   
  
*It's been awhile, where are they?* she pondered, twisting her face lightly.   
  
"Why hello Granger.." purred a voice from behind. Hermione whirled around and was so shocked with what she saw, she fell backwards and flat on her butt. Blaise Zabini cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked evily. Hermione blushed heavily and pulled her knee's closer to her chest.   
  
"What..what do you want Blaise?" Hermione stuttered, her eyes windening.   
  
"Nothing much, just want to take a little peek at your backpack." He said causially, undoing the clip on Hermione's hand bag. Herm watched in horror as Blaise suck his hand into her bag and pulled out the small purple book..better known as her diary.   
  
"You slug, give me my diary back!" she yelled, felling around her pockets for her wand, relaizing it was in her bag and far out of her reach.   
  
"So that's what this little book is. Hermione Grangers diary? Oh I should give THIS a lookie shouldn't I?" he smirked, leafing through the pages.   
  
"NO don't! JUST GIVE IT BACK BLAISE!" Hermione pleeded, knowning the group of Slytherin's on the otherside of the hall were laughing at her. But the laughs and sneer's of her enemies was only a taste of what was to come if Blaise read what was on the page's of Hermiones diary. She had secrets in there no one should ever know.   
  
"If you want it back, then get it from me." He said, raising his hand over his head and far out of Hermione's grasps. It was as if Hermione was the stupid cat and Blaise was the owner, with a ball of yarn. Constantly teasing her.   
  
"You bastard, give it to me!" she sobbed quietly. Feeling tear's swell in the back of her eyes.   
  
"Ha! Never Granger, your not as smart as you seem. You must be one dumb broad to let someone take your diary!" Blaise laughed.   
  
"Give it back to her, Zabini." said a cold voice from behind. Blaise smirk quickly disapeared from his face, as he reconized the voice. A voice that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. A voice that brought chills to anyone's spine. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy.   
  
Hermione leaned to her right, peeking over Blaise's sholder. Draco was indeed standing behind Blaise with his wand pointed at the back of his head. Hermione stared at him in awe, something was different about him, but she couldnt put her finger on it.   
  
"Dude, Malfoy I was just joking.."  
  
"Just give it to her Blaise before I have to jinx you" Draco said very straight forward.   
  
"Okay..whatever. Here Granger." Blaise shrugged, shoving the book back into Hermione's hands. Blaise walked away, Draco and him exchanging glares until Blaise returned back to the crowd of Slytherin's watching in shock.   
  
"Are you okay Granger?" Draco said softly, walking towards a very confused Hermione. He took one step forward, she took one step back. Suddenly Blaise came up from behind Draco and shoved him forward, causing him to fall ontop of Hermione. His face, centimeters from hers. They stared into eachothers eyes briefly . Draco opened his mouth annnnd Hermione wakes up.   
  
Her eye's opened suddenly. Her whole body jerking awake. Hermione looked at the foot of the bed, confused it wasnt the deep red color.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" she moaned, trying to open her eyes so she could observe her new environment.   
  
Draco turned around, Hermione's voice shocked him.   
  
"Umm...errr..." he stuttered.   
  
Hermione looked around. * Oh Merlin, I'm in a room covered with green and silver. Okay so its ovious I'm in a Slytherin Dorm. Now...my robes along with...alot of my clothes are at the end of the room.....* Hermione looked down at herself in bearly any clothes and gasped. Pulling the large blanket over most of her face.   
  
"Dracomalfoywhatintheworldareyoudoingg" she mummbled.   
  
"What?" Draco, raised his eyebrow.   
  
Hermione pulled the blanket down and repeated herself. "Draco Malfoy what in the WORLD are you doing? Why are you in your underwear and why am I in your bed with only my shirt and skirt. You sick bastard! YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WERN'T YOU?? HOW DID YOU GET ME IN HERE? DID YOU DRRRUG ME!?" Hermione screamed, completly inraged.   
  
"Wait, what..oh NO! No Hermione you don't understand! You and I were snoggling"  
  
"YOU AND I WERE WHAT?!?" Hermione yelled, " I don't remeber us doing any such..." and all the memories came flooding back to her. Harry, the Halloween incident and what happened outside his very door. "Oh...oh oh I'm sorry Draco. I just sorta snapped out of it. I'm sorry for blaming you without looking at the facts."   
  
An awkward silence...  
  
"Well I should get going." Hermione said, getting up and grabbing her clothes, heading for his bathroom door.   
  
"Wait.."  
  
Herm turned around to find Draco putting his hands around her in a large hug. It felt like what Harry had given her before and it touched a part of her heart she thought she locked away. Herm sobed into Draco's chest and didnt deny it was comforting. Draco felt her tears trickle down his bare chest, her hair tickling his chin. Draco whispered comforting words into her ear as he rocked her lightly in his arms.  
  
  
  
"I just..*sob* thought that he*sob* loved me *sobs more*"  
  
"It's a little bit funny"  
  
"What are *sniffle* you *sniffle* talking about?" :sniffle sniffle:  
  
"...this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who could easily hide.I dont have much money but boi if i did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."  
  
"errr....Draco..are you okay?" Hermione asked, gaped." You do have alot of money...your a Malfoy.." she cut herself short.   
  
"If I was a sculptor, but then agian no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know its not much but its the best i can do..."  
  
"What the hell.." Hermione looked up at him completly puzzled. She let go of him and walked back. WIth a creeped look on her face. "I think..you should get to sleep, I have to sleep myself." she shot him a look that said 'he's insane'.   
  
Draco continued, his voice raising changing from whispers of words to harmonic singing and suddenly he yelled " My gift is my soong!!!"  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at him in disbelief, " What are you getting at Malfoy?"  
  
"..and this ones for you" lunging after Herm, he didnt want her to leave." And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It might be quite simple but, now that its done. I hope you dont mind..I hope you dont mind, that i put down in words, how wonderful life is now your in the world"   
  
"You...you can sing?"   
  
"Sat on the roof and I kicked of the moss well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross. But the suns been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do..you see I've forgotten if there green or their blue.Anyway the thing is...what I really mean.." he paused and held her hand, staring deep into her eyes. "Yours are the sweetest eyes..I've ever seeen."  
  
" Oh....Draco..thats beautiful." Hermione smiled and couldnt believe what stood infront of her. She always thought Draco Malfoy was a cruel, disgusting evil boy who hated her and had a heart that was black as coal. But the Draco Malfoy that stood infront of her was caring, poetic and showed signs of being a romantic. Draco almost swept Hermione off her feet, A simle came upon his face and he suddenly found himself slowdancing with her.  
  
" And you can tell everybody that this is your song, it might be quite simple but...now that its done. I hope you dont mind. I hope you dont mind. That I put down in woords. How wonderful life is now..your...in...the..world"  
  
Draco held his hand out and Hermione twirled. She laughed as he caught her and dipped her head. She suddenly felt happy as Draco held her. They paused before he leaned down and kissed Hermione. She felt like the the heroin in all the Muggle movies she had seen. Suddenly Draco let go of Hermiones hand and walked away to his own bed. She didnt know what to say but walked towards her own room. Closing the door behind her, she threw her head back and slid down to her knee's.   
  
"Wow..he's so..dear God he's hot. And he can sing...but it's Draco Malfoy..I'm nuts I tell you..nuts!" she mummbled, getting up and throwing her clothes on her drawer.   
  
She waltzed towards her bed, humming the song Draco had just sung so beautifully to her. She changed and happily crawled into bed. Suddenly she head a tap at her window and found Hedwig wiht a large parchment tighed to her leg. She sighed and opened the door letting the beautiful snowy owl into her room. She hooted beautifully and held out her leg, waiting for the letter to be untied.   
  
"Argh, Harry what the fuck do you want?" she spat out. She unrolled the parchment and read it over and over again.   
  
" Moine,   
  
I have noticed that you've changed lately. You hvnt been speaking to us for a long time and Ron and Ginny and I are concerned. I figured you were mad at me and I just wanted to know if you still wanted to keep our little secret. I want to know why your so mad at me, I dont know what i did wrong Write back soon so i can sleep, I miss you.  
  
Love, Harry"  
  
Hermione gaped at the letter. *He doesn't know what he did wrong?!?!?*  
  
"That conceided fool" she blurted outloud. Scribbling a few words (Busy studying for N.E.W.T's, talk about it later) she sent Hedwig on her way and decided to find Draco.  
  
Knocking on his door didnt seem to work. He was dead asleep she thought.  
  
*Maybe I can get in through from the bathroom*   
  
Going back inside she pushed her door open and smiled. He left a slit in his door. She slowly peered through the crack finding him lying down on his four-post bed. She gasped when she caught sight of him. With his hands behind his head he slept in shorts and a dark green blanket with the words " Draco Malfoy" stitched at the bottom. She smiled sweetly and stared at him for awhile. When he was asleep, he seemed more innocent and more..different. She thought of his cold blue-grey eyes from her first year at Hogwarts. But her heart cringed when she flashed back, thinking of Harry. Shanking her mind she looked back at the sound-asleep Draco Malfoy. She remembered how dark and sad they looked when he told her about his scars. Then she flashed back to earlier that night and his beautiful voice. She remembered his eyes looked warm and full of love. She liked that Malfoy, not the Malfoy who called her names and spat at her whenever they saw eachother.  
  
  
  
"Comming back for more?" he said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Herm blushed insanly and stuck her tongue at him.   
  
He pushed himself up and leaned on his arm, " What's wrong?"  
  
"I..felt lonely" she lied.  
  
Draco got out of bed and gave a hand to Hermione. She took it greatfully and he led her onto his bed. She flinched a little as he placed an arm around her.  
  
" Hermione i need to know something...i need to know..what do you think of me?" he sputtered.   
  
Hermione felt her cheecks tint but she took a long breath and looked up at him. His face looked ergar..waiting for her reply. She smiled and kissed him. "Enough said Hem"  
  
" How wonderful life is now Hermione's in my world" he whispered into her ear. Herm tightened Draco's grip around her middle and she leaned her head gingerly against his sholder.   
  
"Did you write the song?"   
  
"Sorta.."  
  
"I never knew you wrote lyrics..or poetry"  
  
"I can only write when I have modivation. Thats normally when I'm seriously depressed. Words come easier when your hurt and in pain" he said softly.   
  
"Whats the deal with you and Potter?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.   
  
Hermione didnt want to talk about Harry, she just wanted to be with Draco. She wanted the world to disappear except for them. She wanted to be in his arms forever. She never said anything for a while, finally drawing in a deep breath she smanaged to croak the words "Nothing..he's an asshole and nothing more"  
  
Draco scooted down, resting his head against his pillow. Hermione readjusted herself and leaned against his arm.   
  
"You do know we have to keep this secret. If anyone from Slytherin got wind of this, my insane father would probably go nuts. He doesnt like muggle-borns. So we have to carry on like before.   
  
"Yah...I know, its okay. I trust you" she said placing her hand on his leg.  
  
"Promise me Hermione, that everything will go back to normal. Dont let it slip that we're..."he paused and continued after gathering his thoughts" I know what my father will do...I dont want to lose you"Hermione nodded and held his had. His long pale fingers wrapped around hers.  
  
They sat silent for a little while longer.  
  
"Hermione..."Draco and looked down to see Hermione had drifted off in sweet slumber in his arms. Pulling his blanket over her, he followed her example and slept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hahaha! I mixed my favorite love story [Moulin Rouge] with my favorite couple, Draco and Hermione. It really isn't one of my best chapters, I hit writers block square in the face. If i get a few reviews, I'll be happy to get started on my next chapter. 


	5. A Dirty Little Secret

NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, Harry Potter is copy righted by Miz Rowling and Moulin Rouge is copy righted by 2oth Century Fox. yah yah same blah blah blah. _ _..   
  
Serpena: Yes I have thought about thanking my readers, but you see..I'm a bit lazy and I never managed to do it..until now! haha Thanks for the suggestions and for commenting once I post a chapter. Make's me feel so loved! =D  
  
funnybunny2: Thanks for always asking for MORE!  
  
Anglachel: No she didn't because that make's it funny. Don't ask me WHY...I'm just demented like that.   
  
And many thanks to all my other readers ( Alcapacien/Quiggles, fergiaj, EastMustanges89, lirgelbbub, Tristanlover59, kit21,and sweet-77-thang ).   
  
Everyone's reviews have inspired me to write MORE! Can you believe at one point, I thought of not writing anymore. It must have been one of my sugar days O..o. Okay So yah the last chapter was a bit...wierd. But hey so am I. I guess it was a combo of writers block and sugar. Anywho...here's the next chapter!   
  
==================================================================  
  
Hermione woke up hours later, still in Draco's arms [awwww =D]. She liked Draco when he was sound asleep, it showed a sort of helpless, soft side to him. His face leaned against his pillow and his chest rose to his rapid breathing.   
  
*When Draco said that he wanted me to return things back to normal, does that mean with Harry? I dont want to break a promise to him....I'll...I..have to...make up with Harry. I guess thats what he wants* debated Hermione in her head, and looked up at him sleeping. She could stare and watching at him sleep forever. She couldnt take her eyes off his blond hair, the bright  
  
*Maybe I should stay up tonight just to watch him sleep* she giggled to herself. Not knowing it, she allowed her eyes to wash over Draco's well-tonned body [heh heh heh :droool:]  
  
"Cant get enough can you Granger?" he whispered, making her jump.   
  
"Oh shut it Malfoy" she laughed and threw her pillow at him. Draco sat up and leaned against the backboard of his bed, Hermione sat up and leaned aganst him. Wrapping his arms around her they sat and stared at the sunlight streaming into his room.  
  
"I have to make an quick appearence in the dungeons so they dont think somethings up. As for you, go and talk to your friends. Make things seem normal. If I throw insults an insult at you..it really means i love you. Just remember this..La plus grande chose que vous jamais apprendrez est seulement d'aimer et est aim¨¦ dans le retour" he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I had no clue what the hell you just said but damn did you sound hot saying it"   
  
Draco laughed and hugged Hermione tighter.  
  
"Okay...then I better go" Herm said turning around and placing a agressive kiss on Draco's mouth, making him stare at her in awe.   
  
"Drakie!" yelled Pancy, running towards him. Draco rolled his eyes and allowed her to throw her arounds around him. She leaned in for a sloppy kiss but he stopped her.   
  
" Dont do it Pancy, and dont call me Drakie. I dont want to have to hurt you" He said coldly causing Pancy to whimper as she sat down.   
  
"I havent seen you around Draco" she said with a pout on her face, "has the Mudblood slut been annoying you?"  
  
Draco felt his fist clench as Pancy insulted the woman she loved, he swallowed hard and eventurally threw out a reply, " Yah the damn muggle's been hell"  
  
"My Poor Drakie-poo" Pancy cooed.   
  
"Damn woman, I said dont call me Drakie" he hissed throwing her arms off his sholders and walking away to sit next to his goon's, leaving Pancy with tears on her face.   
  
"Ginny...Ron...Harry" Hermione said softly, staring at her feet, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately. I was...stressed"   
  
"Oh Hem dont worrk about it" Ginny replied.  
  
"Yah Mione, dont sweat it" said Ron with a smile.   
  
"I'm just glad your back" Harry blurted, turning pink.   
  
Hermione swallowed the guilt in her throat and sat down next to Harry, holding his hand under the table. A smile spread across Harry's face like a wild fire and his palms quickly began to sweat. The dark circles under his eyes slowly faided as a glow filled his face.   
  
As Ron and Ginny debated over who got to use their owl first, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Find me in the library at lunch...I have to talk to you about our little secret"   
  
Harry nodded, understanding and turned away. Trying to hide his joy. Hermione forced a smile and began talking to Oliver about Quidditch saftey. Oliver Wood had come back to take Madam Hooch's place. She had gotten into a bad bluger inccident and retired. Hermione had a mad crush on Oliver until he left, but she still couldnt help but think he was dangeriously sexy with his untaimed red hair and his Quidditch Robes. He had gotten taller and still possesed the same qualties that made her fall maddly in with him in the first place. In the blink of an eye, lunch time had come and she rushed to the library.   
  
"Mione!" said Harry almost leaping out of his chair.   
  
"Shush Harry" she said with a smile.   
  
"You wanted to talk.." he continued with a nervious expression on his face.  
  
"I wondered if you could keep it secret for a while longer...Too much Head stuff and with N.E.W.T's comming up.. I dont think I can take it"  
  
"Oh...oh corse Mione" Harry replied with a concerning look on his face. Hermione gave Harry a hug and together they walked to double-potions.   
  
"Watch it Mudblood" snapped Malfoy. It made Hermiones heart leap to see Draco, and oviously seeing Hermione had some impact on him. But he forced a stern face.   
  
"Shut it you stupid bastard." snapped Harry, reaching for his wand. Draco raised one eyebrow at Hermione and entered the class, his black robes following him.  
  
Potion's was still as burdenful and hard to tell apart from hell as it had always been. Professor Snape had removed another 50 points from Neville because he had placed one too many spider leg's into his coulden, causing it to explode and spill green gunk over the people next to him and all over Ron, his unfortunate partner.   
  
"Bloody hell Neville, not AGAIN. My other robes smell like dung still " Ron cursed, wipping his face with a towel Harry just handed him.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I couldnt see very well. Spider legs ARE very small..."   
  
"sigh No worrys Longbottom" Ron forced a smile.   
  
"Class Dismissed." Professor Snape grumbled, after throwing a few rags at Neville."Longbottom, Weasly..detention" Neville whimpered and Ron dropped his head on the desk, causing a loud CLUNK sound.   
  
Draco walked by Hermione's desk and flashed her a glance, nodding his head slowly and grinning at the same time. Hermione laughed to herself and gathered her belongings, rushing out the door and running after him. Hermione turned the last corner and found Draco waiting for her.   
  
"Oh I've been waiting FOREVER to do this" Hermione whispered, putting her hands behind Draco's neck.   
  
"Do what my sweet?" he purred, "Was it this?" Draco leaned forward, pulling Hermione into a tight kiss. Hermioen grinned, and inlaced her fingers in his hair.   
  
"Common, in we go" she giggled, pushing him against the wall. Draco smirked and whispered the password, carring Hermione in. [I just saw that in a movie :nervious smile:] Draco threw Hermione onto his bed, and jumped up ontop of her. They giggled, they laughed, they kissed, they were happy. Draco sat happily with Hermione cuddling in his arms. Hermione sighed and pulled out some parchment, starting her potions homework. Draco opened his backpack and pulled out a small leather notebook.  
  
" Draco Malfoy keeps a diary?" she giggled.  
  
"No...it's where I write lyrics..or poetry" he replied, looking down at the tear-staned pages.   
  
A sudden jolt of sadness hit Hermione as she looked up at him. His eyes had become cold and lonely, it was as if a dementor was around. Sucking the happyness and love from him. She rubbed her hands across his arms, comforting him, until she came upon his scars.   
  
"Draco...where did you get these?" she asked, gently running her finger across the deep wounds.  
  
"There nothing Hemrione, dont meddle with personal things. It's rude." he suddenly snapped, pulling his arm away. The soft caring look he had was gone from his face and was replaced with a grevious blank expression, as if he was staring down at a coffin containing someone he loved. Walking away, he sat on her couch and began to write. His quill sped across the paper so fast, Hermione was sure it would catch fire. Hermione was hurt, but she figured it was best not to ask him about his family and other things, she turned back to her homework.Hermione sat with her legs crossed, staring at him for awhile...his sudden outburst scared her.   
  
*He's seemed so violent and dangerous for a split second* she thought. Suddenly it struck her like a knife in her back. She knew deep in her heart, that love would over-come whatever was thrown in there direction, but there was one thing that could stop them. Draco's father. She knew it was dangerous, very dangerous. Knowning who his father was, what he does and his history. And considering the road she knew he would most likely travel, the one following in the footsteps of his father, and in turn..Voldemort.   
  
Life carried on for these two secret couples. Every morning Hermione would swallow her guilt and hold hands or hug Harry and Draco would hold down his anger as he let his friends insult Hermione. Continuing to sneer and insult eachother, Hermione and Draco had made a game out of it. With every insult...it ment just the opposite. The worse the insult, the more they loved eachother. Everyday after dinner, they would rush up to the Head Dorm and do something together. If it wasnt homework, it was talking about their day or even the occasional snoggling.=PPPP  
  
Not another soul in Hogwarts knew that Hermione Graner and Draco Malfoy were in love and they planned to keep it that way.   
  
==============================================  
  
GAH!! i hate this chapter! but i need it to connect the rest of my chapters. gahh it sucks! just say it..its bbadddd. short and meanless. :grumbles: 


	6. Gifts from the Heart

NOTE: I do now own any of these characters, Harry Potter = Miz Rowling. Moulin Rouge = 2oth Century Fox. [damn them]  
  
Okay so my last few chapters hvnt been too great. i'm finding it hard to find inspiration now that im being run over by the mad tracter called school, so please bear with thy while I get to writing longer, and better chapters. This chapters definally long, just kinda run-onish. Mind you, I suck big arse at writing.   
  
===================================================================================  
  
Hermione woke up, finding Draco's arms still clutching her middrift. his pale hands resting on her leg. His hands had become some of an obsession to Hermione, she loved the touch, the feel, the smell and even the taste of them. His fingers were pale and elegant.   
  
*He must play piano* Hermione thought, putting her hand ontop of his. Hermione was jelious, green with envy.   
  
*I've played piano for 1o years and my hands are still ugly and fat* she said, looking down at her own fingers. She wrinkled her mouth in disgust and continued to admire Draco's well manacured hands. His nails were long and perfectly shapped, as if he tended to them daily. They had a subtile shine and were colored light pink. Hermione swooned at them, lifting his hands lightly off her leg and kissed his finger tips softly, his hand suddenly wrapped around Hermione's, signaling he was awake. He kissed the back of her neck and mummbled good morning, oviously still sleepy, he pulled himself up, his hair crooked and messy. Hermione laughed at his childish expression. The tough Draco Malfoy she knew was gone. She could never look at him again the way she had before. His hair was parted, half sticking in odd directions, another half covering his eyes. Hermione turned onto her stomach and leaned on Draco's chest, an elbow on eitherside of his well tonned abs.   
  
"What time is it?" he grumbled, pushing his blond locks back.   
  
"Almost 1o, we better get going. Hogsmeade today."   
  
"Oh..right...*yawn* Hogsmeade. Whats your favorite color?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering.."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow, " Dont you even think about getting me anything expensive Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And what if I am Miss Granger? What are you going to do, spank me?" he grinned.   
  
"If I have to, I will!" she laughed.  
  
"Please!!" he begged, giving her the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen, one that even surpassed Ron's.   
  
"Oh fine!" she rolled her eyes, " Blue and purple!!"   
  
"Oooo okay. Now common, we have to go before people get suspicious" he said, lightly sliding her off, getting up himself.  
  
"Fine" she pouted and headed towards her own room. They met in their Common Room 1o minutes later, bundeled in jackets and scarfs. They looked more like marshmellows than people.   
  
"You go first." said Draco. Hermione nodded, pecked him on his cheek and disappeared out the door. Draco waited 5 minutes before rushing out himself.   
  
*How the hell am I suppose to walk with all these cloaks and crap? I cant believe I let Hermione talk me into wearing all this. It cant be that cold outside*  
  
"Drakie!! Drakkkie!!!!" came a voice, one so high-pictched the beautiful stained-glass windows began to shake and quiver.   
  
"Oh god, It's Pancy..."  
  
"Drakie-poo!!" Pancy jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and rubbing her head against his chest, causing lots of static. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.   
  
*She smells like peanuts....* he thought, trying to hold his breath.   
  
"Let's go shopping together!" she whinned, linking her arm's with his. She rubbed her head against his sholder, as if she was some homeless hungry stray cat.   
  
"Yah..sure whatever" he mummbled, walking with her down the hall and into the cold bitter winter air. Everyone was bundled up like eskimo's, sitting in carrages. Waiting to be taken to the wizard wonderland, Hogsmeade. Draco walked past Hermione, who was chatting with Ron and Harry. Ron's nose had gone so red, it was as if he was a clown, or if he had a very bad pimple. Harry's scarf was wrapped so tightly around his face, all you could see was his scar and his eyes. It made Draco laugh, how stupid 'Potty' and 'Weasel' looked, but couldnt say the same about Hermione. Her entire face had turn a light shade of pink. Draco stared at her from his seat, ignoring the babble Pancy was whispering into his ear. Hermione's face was covered with a layer of shimmer and shine, her eyes seemed to sparkle with every blink. Her lips were glossy, Draco had an urge just to run up to her and kiss those lips. Draco was staring at Hermione in a stupid gaze, all he could hear was himself thinking.   
  
Suddenly the carrage lurched forward. Draco fell flat on his face from the sudden movement. He didnt know what hit him, he was staring at Hermione running around, having a snowball fight with her friends, then he was staring down at the cold, wet ground. Pancy shreeked, watching her love lying on the ground, not moving. Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off, pointing and gasping for air. Hermione just smiled, giggling at him. Draco sat up, patting the snow out of his clothes and hair and got up.   
  
"Shut it Weasly, at least I dont look like I have a horrible boil on my nose. And Potter, you look stupider than usual with you scarf. Cant you be a man and embrace the cold? Oviously not!" Draco yelled, getting onto another carriage with Blaise, who was busy sticking his tongue down a Ravenclaw's girl's throat.   
  
"Stupid bastard, I'd love to strangle his scrawny pale neck one day!" Ron cursed, grabbing a handful of snow and chucking it randomly.   
  
"OUCH!" someone yelled in pain.  
  
"OH God! Sorry Neville!" Ron said, rushing after his friend who was shocked, stunned and rubbing his head.   
  
"Finally Ron left!" Harry said quietly.   
  
"What do you mean Harry?"   
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I couldn't very well do it with Ron around."  
  
"Well, what is it?" They continued to walk towards another carriage.   
  
"What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh Harry, anything would be fine" she smiled, looking up at his green eyes.   
  
"Because, well, I want this present to mean something from deep in my heart" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was thumping violently. Hermione looked up and stared deep into Harry's green eyes, lost in the emerald colors. Harry stared down at Hermione's pink face and smiled, her very touch made his heart soar. Her hand lay on his chest for a while, she was speachless. Still lost in thought. Finally she pulled away and stared down at her feet.   
  
"Oh Harry, anything you think is fit will be grand. Now common, we should get going!" Hermione ran and sat herself down. Ron and Harry soon joined her. With a sudden lurch, their carriage was off, making tracks in the beautiful white snow.   
  
Hogsmeade was any wizard's wonderland. The town was filled sweets, fun, and entertainment. The stores were bussling with people, all finishing Christmas shopping.   
  
"Where are we off to first?" Harry yelled, the crowd was very noisy.   
  
"Sweets!" Ron screamed.   
  
"Off we go then!!" Hermione yelled back. The three of them squeazed there way into Honeydukes.   
  
"I have a bloody long list, and half the gold the buy them" said Ron, digging through his pockets.   
  
Hermione was busy grabbing chocolates and checking people off a small piece of parchment she held in her hands. *Okay, now all I need is Harry, Dad, and Draco* Hermione thought, walking towards the cash registar and paying for her large amount of chocolates and other candys. Ron followed her, his hands holding a mountain of sweets. Harry held a few boxes of Every Flavored Beans. After 2o minutes, they three of them came out with brown bags, happy and satisfied. Ron ripped open a Chocolate Frog and began knawing on its head.   
  
"Now where? I still have to get Fred and George stuff, oh and Percey" Ron mummbled, spitting out bits of his chocolate.   
  
"Zonko's then?" Harry suggested.   
  
"Sure!" Ron said happily, shoving the remainders of the frog into his mouth.   
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron yelled, running over to Harry with a quill clutched in his clammy hands. "Look!! It's called the 'Important Signature Quill' you can only use it to sign inportant documents. And once you write with it, it spits acid ink all over, causing it to eat through the parchement. I'm SOO buying this for Percey!"  
  
"Ron your evil!" Harry laughed, putting down a bag of stink bombs.   
  
"I still dont know what to get Fred and George, they can make better stuff than this themselves" Ron wrinkled his nose. "I got Bill and Charle some of those points at stinkbombs and chocolate, they said they miss that stuff the most. I bought Ginny a candy ring, and mum and dad multi-colored ink. I think I'm done"   
  
"Great! I dont like this place, I have a feeling some stupid gits are planning my doom." Hermione cringed.   
  
"Hold on, I need something for Neville." Harry ran his finger along the shelves and pulled a bag of brightly colored balloons. "Alright, lets go!"  
  
Draco followed Pancy around, trying to block out her annoying voice with his own thoughts. The stores at Hogsmeade didnt appeal to Draco, *Hermione would never want something like this* The afternoon was slowly disapearing, and he still hadn't found anything for her.   
  
"Drakkie, let's go for some butterbeer!!" Pancy cooed, tugging on Draco's arm.   
  
"Sure...you're paying" he mummbled.   
  
"Fine!" she said, pulling him forward. Suddenly, a small shop caught Draco's eye.   
  
"No..no stop" he yelled, Pancy turned around and stared at him oddly. "You go on, I...I have to go look at something.."   
  
"Are you going to go find a present for me Drakkie????" she squealed.   
  
"Yeah....sure why not..yah...I'll meet you later..."  
  
"Okay Drakkie-poo" she giggled and skiped off.   
  
*Finally some peace and quiet!!! Now where the hell was that store?* Draco walked into the dark alley way, it creeped him out slightly, but also reminded him of home. Malfoy Mannor was dark and dimly lit, even in broad daylight. His father had thick dark green curtains around the entire house. Thats what made them so pale, lack of sunlight.   
  
"Welcome to Enchated Way, the only place for magical things with meaning." said a voice, an old witch appeared from the shadows.   
  
"What do you mean?" Draco stuttered, a bit shocked.   
  
"Don't be shocked dear boy, everything sold at Enchanted Way has a history, a reason why it was created. Everything here is quite old and possess magic, not very well known." he witched, smiled, tightening the shawl around her sholders. "Take a look, my boy, I'm sure something here is to your taste."  
  
"Umm..okay, thank you" Draco replied, starting to scan his grey eyes across the statues of famous wizards and witchs. *She probably wouldnt want a statue of Dumbledore...*   
  
The store seemed to start as a small stall in the streets, but was acturally deep underground, intangled between other shop's cellars. The air became damp, the room smelled like earth. Draco figured he was somewhere underground, but continued to look at the delicate things hung on the wall. He traced his fingers along a human skull, a large gash across its right eye socket. His eyes darted across the room and landed on a small glass showcase, its contents glowly brightly. He walked towards it, intrigued. Like a moth to a light in the dark of night.   
  
Draco stared at the two bottles that lay inside, in a sleepish daze. It was as if they were made for Hermione and him, like how destiny brought them together, destiny created them.   
  
"How..how much ?" Draco pointed.   
  
"5o galleons, that is a very old, very spechial item you have there."   
  
"Does it have a history?"  
  
"Of corse, everything has a history. These pendents we're created 1ooo years ago, by a witch and a wizard. The story is much like Romeo and Juliet, they we're from different sides of the world, brought together by love. The world seemed to be against these two young ones. They would meet each night in secret, risking there lives just to be with one another. One day, the boy's father found out about them and decided to move away for 'his sake'. The boy went to his royal jeweler, and asked him to create two pendents, in the shape of bottles. And asked him to fill them with jewels. Thousands of tiny jewels, so small they seemed like shards. He boy gave it to the girl, their last night together and told her that as long as she wore that necklace, she would know that he loved her. Even across the sea, his love for her would never die. He told her ' With every shard in this bottle, is a reason why I love you. A reason matching a shard. Never forget my love for you.' It's a very tragic and touching love story. One of my favorites" the witch smiled. [I know how corny does the story sound? It's orginally in Chinese so I tried my best to translate. I altered it a bit..the orginal story had something to do with a rose. Beats the hell out of me]  
  
A long silence.  
  
"I'll take it." Draco decided finally.   
  
The witch handed Draco a small brown bag that he swiftly stuck into his robes. "Thank you ma'am" he mummbled, exiting the store.   
  
"No, boy, thank you. Come again. Enchanted Way waits for your return"   
  
Draco walked about 50 feet when he heard a click from behind, whirling around. He noticed that the alley in which he just came out of was gone, a brick wall in its place. Dumb-founded, Draco shrugged and went to the Three broomsticks.   
  
The inn was very warm and cozy, a large fire crackled in the back. Pancy was sitting in the corner on a couch with her friend and Blaise, who was now wrapping his arms around a blond-haired girl from Hufflepuff.   
  
"Oh Drakkie your back! she squealed, throwing herself at Draco. "What did you get me!?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough" he lied, pushing her off. He had never bought Pancy anything. He just gave her some random thing that was lying around his room. Last year, he gave her half of his morning beagle and she still kept it on a shielf in her room. *Pathetic woman* he often tought.   
  
Draco took a seat in the large red couch next to Blaise, who was now frenching with the girl. He lifted his hand up and waved. Draco snorted as he continued to kiss the girl. Pancy stuck both her hands high up and pretended to yawn. She suddenly leaned forward and fell ontop of Draco, her hands wrapped behind his head. Pancy nuzzled her nose against his chin, rubbing her legs against his. "What does my Drakkie-poo want for Christmas?" she purred, flicking her tongue after each word.   
  
"Umm...errr...I dunno.......guhhhhh" Pancy began sucking on his neck. Draco let out a long deep groan and closed his eyes. He had to admit, Pancy wasnt always completly useless, she was quite good at giving hickeys  
  
Ring Ring The bells above the door jingled, signaling new cousterms. Draco opened his eyes as Pancy lifted her head up from his neck. He touched his neck, he knew he had sensitive skin, Draco was positive Pancy had left her mark.   
  
"Stupid Mudblood, stopped me from pleasing my Drakkie-pooo" she spat and began glaring at the three people who entered the tavern. Hermione was shaking the snow flakes out of her hair and stomping the snow from her boots, Harry and Ron doing the same.   
  
"I'll go get some butterbeer" R0n said, steping down and pushing his way towards the counter.   
  
"I see some couchs by the fireplace Mione" Harry said, walking forward. Hermione followed, scanning the bar. She smiled at Draco who smiled back, Hermione saw Pancy sitting on his lap, with her one arm behind his neck and giving her dirty looks. Herm turned away and continued to walk with Harry.   
  
"Finally, Mudbloods gone. Shall we continue?" Pancy tilted her head and began kissing Draco's neck. Hermione turned around and glanced once more at Draco, her eyes widened at the sight of Pancy, with her whole body sprawled ontop of Draco's. Their eyes met again.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap! Pancy get off, go screw yourself. I have better things to do" he snapped, rubbing the back of his neck nerviously as he exited the bar.   
  
"Whats gotten into him Pancy?" asked Blaise who was now sitting alone.   
  
"What happened to your Huffy-hoe?" Pancy snapped, a bit pissed off that Draco left her again.   
  
"She went to talk to her boyfriend, he saw us."   
  
"Blaise, dont you ever feel bad that you're the one who breaks half the couples at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hey, dont put it that way, it's not my fault they come to me because Draco there turns them all down. I pick up his leftover's really. They go to him for sex, he turns them down, they walk out disoppointed and I pick up the pieces."  
  
"Yah well thats because Draco's mine" she said defensivly.   
  
"Okay Pancy, okay" Blaise chuckled, " Now if'll excuse me, I see my next victim" Blaise walked over to a Gryffindor girl with long black hair, sitting in the corner crying. He soon walked out of the bar with his hand on her arse.   
  
Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed, greatfully taking the butterbeer Ron handed to her. She took 3 large swigs and placed the empty bottle on the coffe table.   
  
"Bloody hell Mione, that was fast!" Ron laughed, taking a swig himself.   
  
"Stupid bitch.." she grunted, "He's mine, what the fuck does she think shes doing!"   
  
"Wow! Mione's got some potty mouth there." Harry laughed, placing his bottle up to his lips.   
  
"What? Oh err...I'll be right back, I'm gonna go buy some more." She came back, levitating 5 large mugs, drinking them all.   
  
"Mione, mate, you gotta stop. Harry and I might not be able to bring you back all drunk and crap." Ron laughed.   
  
"Too....too late" she sputtered, leaning forward and crashing onto the coffee table, the bottle of Butterbeer in her hands spilling over the carpet.  
  
"Shit! Is she dead??"   
  
"No Ron, she's not DEAD, she's just drunk, I guess we have to call it in early. We can't leave her like this. "  
  
"Your right Harry, back to Hogwarts we go. Whose gonna carry her? Not me mate, I have a girlfriend. "  
  
"Ron, your just lazy."  
  
"That too"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Harry held Hermione waist and threw her arms around his neck, staggering out of the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"Draco..beer..Pancy..kiss" Hermione mummbled.   
  
"What is she talking about Harry?"  
  
"I have no clue Ron, best we get her lying down soon. "  
  
"So were are we going to take Mione here." Ron patted Hermione's head.   
  
"To her room..isnt that a bit ovious now?"  
  
"Well, yea just how in Merlin's name are we going to get in? Has Mione by chance give you her password?" Ron said doubtingly. [is that a word? I'm sure not..haha oh well =P]  
  
"No..I guess we could ask Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron said in an outrage, "Malfoy? Are we talking about the same bloody git?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry! You know Malfoy, he'd probably do some low-life thing to her. "  
  
"No Ron, he wouldn't" said Harry simply.   
  
"What do you mean no?" Ron said bitterly.   
  
"You know Malfoy as well as I do, he wont touch her. If you've forgotten. He hates muggle-borns. Probably wouldnt want to get his unnaturally pale hands 'dirty'" Harry explained.   
  
"Fine Harry, whatever." Ron gave in and knocked on Draco's door. "Hope we interrupt on him and his pug"   
  
Harry gave a small chuckle, and placed Hermione on the floor. Ron looked at him.   
  
"She's heavier than she seems Ron."  
  
"Bloody hell, whats the bastard doing?"  
  
"Knock again Ron." Ron lifted his hand up and made a knocking movement. Harry watched, half snickering to himself. Draco batted Ron's hand away and rubbed his forehead where Ron so harshly knocked.   
  
"Watch it Weasly" he snapped, "What do you two want?"   
  
"What took you so long?" Ron sneered.   
  
"If you havn't noticed, I was taking a shower. " Draco rubbed his towel on his head, beads of water still streaming down his chest. "Now why the hell did you come?"  
  
Hermione groaned, moving from her sitting position to kneeling on her knees. She grabbed her stomach and emptied it all across the marble floor. Harry and Ron tunred around, Draco poked his head out to take a look.   
  
Suddenly Draco grabbed Ron's colar and began shaking him violently. "What the hell happened to her! Weasly!! TELL ME!!"   
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's head. " Watch it Malfoy, and why do you care about Mione? Isnt she a 'filthy little mudblood'?" Ron and Harry both looked at Draco oddly. Draco cleared his throat and let go of Ron.   
  
"Nothing, never mind. Anyhow, what happened to her?"   
  
"She had a bit too much to drink, now Malfoy if you dont mind. We'd just like to bring her to her room, your bathrooms connect right?"  
  
"Through my bathroom? Fine whatever Potty, Weasly."  
  
"Thanks Malfoy" Ron said sarcasticly.   
  
"Not a problem, I wonder if this will count as charity."  
  
"Shut it." Harry snapped, as he and Ron heaved Hermione into Draco's room. About 10 minutes later, Ron and Harry staggered out of Hermione's room, breath-less.   
  
"Mate your right, Hermione's a bit heavier than I imagined. "  
  
"I'm sure you imagine her alot Ron" Harry joked. Ron turned red and flashed Harry a galre.   
  
Draco poked his head out of his door and watched as Harry and Ron made there way down the staircase.   
  
*Damn their slow at walking* Draco skulked. When Harry and Ron's footsteps no longer echoed through the hall, Draco made a mad dash to Hermione's room. His heart bouncing inside his ribs, his hands clammy and his head filled with questions. He burst throught he door, where he found Hermione sleeping soundly on her bed.   
  
Suddenly it seemed as if his heart settled down, he let out a sign of relief and sat down on her bed, pulling her into his arms. Hermione groaned a little, leaning her head against his sholder. Draco smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her tighter. [guhh Romantic Draco. We dont see him much..]  
  
Hermione awoke, her eyes squinting, trying to see her surroundings. It was pitch black, only the blood red numbers on her alarm clock and the reflection of moonlight on the snow could be seen.   
  
"Merlin's robes, my head hurts so much" she moaned, rubbing her forehead. Draco's head was drooping to his left, his mouth open, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hermione looked at him and couldnt help but giggle to herself.   
  
*Ugh, I feel like I got run over my a truck* she leaned back against Draco's arm, she wormed her arm under his, tracing her fingers along his pale skin.Her fingers ran against lumps on his skin, goosebumps.   
  
*Oh God, he must be cold! [wa ha ha i just love describing Draco!!] Hermione sat up and washed her eyes over his body. He was sitting in just his boxers in the dead of winter. She was glad he hadn't died yet!  
  
"Gosh Draco, sometimes you can be the most caring sweet guy in the world. Other times, your still the same stupid git I fell in love with" she laughed, tugging on her quilt underneith Draco. He made a whinning sound and fell ontop of her pillows.   
  
"No mummy! I dont want to be potty trained!" he mummbled, curling his body up and kicking his feet slightly. Hermione bit her hand, trying not to burst out in laughter. Hermione tucked Draco and herself under the large red quilt and nuzzled herself inside the crook of his neck, drifting back to sleep.   
  
===================================  
  
damn damn damn, i told myself not to write a fluffy chapter, but i did. yes another sucky chapter to add to my sucky story. review and tell me how much it sucked. 


End file.
